I'm Done
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Same opening as Turn The Tables. Davis finds out that Kari and T.K. make him jealous and he claims that he is done with them, wants nothing to do with them.


"Where is he?" Yolei said with anger.

"Is he always like this?" Mimi said.

"Unfortunately" Cody said. The digidestine, young and old, were waiting for Davis and Veemon. They decided to go to the digital world for a picnic. Davis finally came through the door.

"Sorry guys when Jun found out I was going on a picnic she wouldn't leave me alone asking to come." Davis said.

"Well since you're here now let's go." Tai said.

"Yeah Ken and Ross must be waiting for us." Kari said. Ross was a new friend they made that was around the same age as Davis and his group. He was a digidestine from America that had two partners, a Gotsumon and an Aquamon (made up). He was smarter, but was a lot like Davis. When he moved to Odaiba and got to know him they welcomed him into the group.

"Well let's go." Davis said.

…

The Digital World In A Forest

"There they are." Ken said.

"Hey Ross, Ken." Davis said.

"Hey Davis what's up." Ross said. He was a brunet with goggles of his own and blue eyes.

"Veemon hey there." Aquamon said. He looked like Chaos from Sonic X, but was a darker blue and had retinas.

They set up the picnic and were having a relaxing time.

"Are you adjusting well in Odaiba Ross?" Joe asked.

"I do miss America, but since I met you guys it hasn't been so bad." Ross answered.

"Well I'm glad we met because there's finally someone, other than Veemon and Ken that really understands me." Davis said.

After they were done eating they all decided to take this time to relax. Ross, Aquamon, and Gotsumon were just walking around.

"Hey Ross look over there." Gotsumon said. He saw Kari and T.K. talking alone.

"I wonder what they're talking about and not letting us know." Ross said. He got closer to here what they were saying.

"I have to say Kari Davis is so fun." T.K. said

"I know with us making him jealous." Kari said.

"Did she just say they try to make Davis jealous?" Ross said.

"He actually thinks we have a thing." T.K. said.

"Yeah the way we always hang out so much." Kari said. After hearing that Ross went to tell Davis, but after he ran he missed something.

"You know Kari you should just tell Davis you like him." T.K. said.

"I will when the time is right." Kari said.

Ross found Davis and was eager to tell Davis what he heard.

"Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis." Ross said fast.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"You won't believe what I heard." Ross said. "You know you told me that you like Kari."

"Yeah what about it?" Davis asked.

"We over heard her talking with that T.K." Gotsumon said.

"You think they have something, but you're wrong." Aquamon said.

"We heard them say that they hang out so much to make you jealous." Ross said.

"They were trying to make me jealous." Davis said.

"That can only mean 1 of 2 things." Ross said. "Kari likes you or that she knew about your crush, but treated it as a joke. If that second one is true than she's not as nice as I thought."

"I don't believe this. She was trying to make me jealous. Did she even care about my feelings?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Ross said.

"I thought she was my friend and T.K. he went along with it. I know we don't get along, but even he wouldn't do that." Davis said.

"Hey guys come on it's about time to go." Tai said and they met up with the others and went back to the real world.

…..

The School

Davis was at his locker and just trying to get through a normal day.

"Hey Davis." Kari said as she with T.K. and Yolei came by.

"Hey Davis are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself." T.K. said.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to the two of you." Davis said.

"Me and T.K.?" Kari said.

"Davis what's wrong?" Yolei said.

"Ross told me everything. He overheard you two talking about how you make me jealous." Davis said and Kari and T.K. knew what he was talking about.

"Davis I don't think Ross heard the whole thing." Kari said.

"Save it." Davis said.

"Davis don't be mad let us explain." T.K. said.

"There's nothing to explain and I'm not mad. I'm done with both of you." Davis said.

"What does that mean?" Yolei said.

"I don't want anything to do with Kari and T.K." Davis said.

"So what you're going to quit the digidestine?" T.K. said.

"No I still got a few good friends and we are teammates, but that's all we'll ever be. I'm just done with Kari and T.K." Davis said and walked away.

"Whoa you two seemed to mess up this time." Yolei said.

"Don't worry if I know Davis he won't stay mad at me." Kari said.

"I don't know Kari he sounded serious." T.K. said.

"Trust me I know Davis." Kari said.

….

The Digidestine

Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, and Ross were hanging out at the mall in the food court.

"When I looked down my brother still had his underwear in the pool." Yolei said and they were laughing.

"How could you're brother not notice?" Ken said.

"That's so embarrassing." Davis said.

"His underwear chaffed until we got home and he needed to pry it off." Yolei said and then Kari and T.K. came up.

"Hey guys." T.K. said.

"What's up?" Ross said.

"Hey Davis you ready?" Kari said.

"Ready for what?" Cody said.

"Davis and I have been talking about seeing a movie for weeks with Tai." Kari said.

"Actually the five of us were going to see a laser show." Davis said.

"Oh yeah we better go now." Ken said as they were about to leave.

"Davis it's been about a week when are you going to stop being mad at me and Kari?" T.K. said.

"I'm not mad at you guys. I'm done with you." Davis said.

"Davis." Kari complained.

"I mean it." Davis said and left.

…

The Kamiyas

Kari came in and she was a little upset.

"Hey Kari. What's wrong?" Tai said.

"It's Davis. He said he's done with me and T.K." Kari said.

"Why?" Tai said.

"He said Ross heard me and T.K. saying we make him jealous. I didn't think that would hurt him so bad." Kari said.

"Well frankly Kari even I can't believe you would do that." Tai said.

"It will be okay I mean this is Davis we're talking about. He needs me." Kari said, but wasn't so sure.

…..

The School

Science class was about to begin for Davis and T.K. in their class.

"Okay students class is about to begin." The teacher said, but before she closed the door Kari came running in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Kari said.

"Miss Kamiya just please sit down." Kari said. She was going to sit with Davis, but someone got there first.

"Come on Kari." T.K. said as she sat next to him.

"That's weird I thought Davis would ask me to be his lab partner." Kari said.

"Don't worry about." T.K. said.

"You're instructions are on the board." The teacher said. Everyone put on safety goggles and started their experiments. Kari was a little distracted and caused a chemical spill on her hands.

"Whoa what's happening?" Kari said.

"Chemical spill." A student said.

"Let's get her in the shower." The teacher said. They put Kari in a shower in the back and she was dowsed with hot water that washed the chemical off. "Kari you made come out." Kari came out and was in pain and wet. "Kari please sit down."

"No." Kari said and went for the door. "Davis!"

"What?" Davis said.

"Look I'm sorry." Kari said. "I'm sorry I ignored your feelings. I'm sorry I made you jealous. I need you way more than you need me. You're probably the greatest person in the world and I'm probably the worst. I just want you to know I'm sorry Davis." She then left.

"Sir may I…." "Of course Davis." The teacher said because he knew what he was going to say and he left. Kari went outside and was on a bench. You couldn't tell because she was wet, but she was crying.

"Hey." Davis said as he came up to her.

"Hey." Kari said.

"That was quite the scene in science." Davis said.

"Davis I'm so sorry about everything." Kari said.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Davis said.

"I wanted to really see how you feel about me, but I also wanted to see how I really felt about you." Kari said. "I didn't know who I liked more, you or T.K. I just keep everything inside so no one, but me will get hurt."

"So you just messed with my feelings just to prove something." Davis said.

"I guess Ross didn't tell you something else." Kari said.

"Which is what?" Davis said.

"You know how people do crazy things for no real reason because they actually like them." Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said then it hit him. "Wait Kari do you actually like me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Kari said and kissed him.

"That actually does." Davis said.

"Again I'm sorry." Kari said.

"So does this mean you actually want to go out?" Davis said.

"Only if you do." Kari said.

"Do you even need to ask?" Davis said and Kari knew he meant yes and they hugged. They were sad, but now they were happy and Kari learned to never mess with people's feelings again.


End file.
